


Clouds

by Flywolf33



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Aziraphale misses Heaven, Clouds, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Crowley wants to take care of Aziraphale, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33/pseuds/Flywolf33
Summary: Aziraphale loves clouds because they remind him of Heaven.Crowley can see this and decides to do something to help his angel feel better.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FocusOnScience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FocusOnScience/gifts).

> I knew I wanted to write a fluff piece for this gift and asked my roommates for a "fluff prompt". My brother shouted back "clouds" cuz he's a smartass and I figured you know what? I can work with that. So, here you go.
> 
> For FocusOnScience. Thanks for all your support and hopefully this makes up for what I did in Snake Bites you in the Ass...

He’d always loved clouds.

When Aziraphale had seen the first clouds drifting across the sky from Eden he’d been reminded of Heaven. It was a place he’d still thought of as home at the time, and seeing their fluff drifting through the blue sky was like seeing home through a window. Then they’d turned dark and angry and filled the sky and the next thing Aziraphale knew he was sheltering a demon – the very demon that had gotten his charges exiled, no less – beneath his wing from the sudden downpour. He could remember when Heaven looked just the same; grey, dark, and flashing with angry light as his brethren fought and Fell around him.

And suddenly it didn’t look like home anymore.

As the years passed and millennia slipped away Aziraphale never forgot that first look at the clouds and the nostalgia they carried. Though he shied away from storms – far too many bad memories for both demon and angel – he loved to sit and watch the fluffy white heavenly bodies drift by on a nice day. 

Aziraphale had never said anything, but Crowley noticed how his angel’s gaze would be swept up in awe as the clouds turned pink in the sunset or a single beam of sunlight shone through a plane of them. It always left him a bit wistful.

It was one day several years after the Apocawasn’t, when Aziraphale seemed to miss Heaven more than usual, that Crowley made a decision.

“Angel,” he said softly, fingers brushing his friend’s shoulder to get his attention.

Aziraphale started, blinking rapidly as he turned from where he’d been gazing out the window to look up at Crowley, confused. “Oh, I’m sorry my dear; I hadn’t heard you come in.”

“Join me for a walk?” Crowley asked instead of teasing. Aziraphale was upset enough, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

It seemed for a moment the angel hadn’t heard him and had gone back to staring out the window, but before Crowley could try to get his attention again, he sighed and stood. “I suppose it is a rather nice evening,” he hummed, hooking his arm through Crowley’s offered elbow. He turned wide blue eyes on the demon. “Where to?”

“I thought we could go up the cliffs,” Crowley said, guiding them out of their cottage and locking the door behind them with a wave. 

“Yes, the sunset is rather nice from there…”

_You have no idea what you’re in for,_ Crowley thought, watching his companion from the corner of his eye. Aziraphale was clearly distracted, his eyes continually drawn to the clouds. This left the demon to watch their feet and direct their path so the angel didn’t trip.

Crowley didn’t force conversation; he was always content to just _be_ in Aziraphale’s presence. He may or may not have enjoyed his partner’s expression as he watched the clouds overhead. They threatened that a storm was on its way, but still very distantly.

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when they reached small bench on the cliff face they liked the best. They’d come up here almost every day since moving to the South Downs. Crowley liked to stargaze, and Aziraphale liked to watch whatever it is he watched when they were up here.

Lately: the clouds.

They stood in silence, arm in arm on the edge of the precipice, for a few minutes before Crowley carefully disentangled his arm from Aziraphale’s and stepped in front of him, heels jutting dangerously over the edge, so the angel had no choice but to look at him. His eyes were almost grey in the slowly fading light. “Angel,” he murmured again.

Aziraphale didn’t respond, but he didn’t break the eye contact.

“Do you trust me?” Crowley asked, taking the angel’s hands in his.

“Of course, dear.”

The demon gently kissed Aziraphale as he slid his hands up the angel’s arms to grip his shoulders. He felt his partner’s arms slip around his waist in return. When he was sure Aziraphale was completely relaxed, Crowley fully wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, leaned back, and pulled the angel with him over the edge of the cliff.

There was a moment where Aziraphale fought to keep his feet on the ground, but he was too attached to Crowley and Crowley was already committed. They plunged down, Aziraphale clinging to him, face buried in his neck.

The demon snapped his wings out, twisting them in the air to stall their fall. Flying with an armful of Aziraphale was a little more difficult than flying on his own, but it would be worth it. 

It took the angel a moment to realize they were not, in fact, falling to their discorporation. By the time he dared peek out of Crowley’s shoulder, they were well above the clouds. With a push of will, Crowley solidified a small portion of the cloud and allowed them to land. 

Aziraphale hesitantly untangled himself from Crowley and looked around. His face was filled with unbridled awe. They were standing on the wide, flat cloud and overlooking the distant ocean. Orange beams of sunlight burst from the cloudline, illuminating their fluffy shelf with warm light. The clouds themselves were starting to fade into the rich pinks and reds of a glorious sunset. Above them a few stars were already starting to peek out of the deepening indigo.

Crowley gazed at Aziraphale as the angel stared around them. He turned at looked at the demon, and Crowley was taken aback to find his partner’s cheeks were wet. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, voice cracking. “This- wha- why?”

The demon reached up to caress his friend’s face and wipe the tears away. He fought the rising prickling in his own eyes. “I can see how much you miss… at times,” he swallowed. “I know what you’ve given up, and… I.” He cleared his throat. “I can’t give you Heaven, but I can give you the next best thing.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened for a moment before his expression softened and he tilted his face into Crowley’s touch, reaching up to cup the demon’s hand with his own. “Oh Crowley,” he murmured, turning to press his lips against the inside of Crowley’s wrist without breaking eye contact. “_You’re_ my Heaven.”

Crowley’s lips trembled and he couldn’t find his voice to reply.

They stood together until the light had almost completely faded, watching the clouds move around them. Crowley wasn’t sure when Aziraphale had released his wings, but when he turned to look once again at his partner there they were, sparkling white even in the dark of the night.

“Shall we go home?” Aziraphale asked softly.

Crowley nodded and tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hand. He released the miracle holding them in place and they fell, holding each other at arm’s length to give their wings a little extra room to work. They glided more than flew back to the cliff’s edge, landing gently. They stowed their wings back in the pocket of space that kept them hidden from view and began walking.

Well, Crowley started walking. Aziraphale tugged on his hand to stop him, still standing where they’d landed and looking up at the sky. “Crowley?” He slowly brought his gaze down to the demon.

“Hm?”

He smiled, voice thick with emotion when he spoke. “Thank you.”


End file.
